Champion (Jake Paul song)
Champion is a song by American YouTuber and rapper Jake Paul featuring Jitt & Quan. It was released August 15th 2018. Lyrics Blood, sweat, tears, yeah Got no fears, no It's my time, huh Heart's beating inside now People tryna stop me Odds all stacked against me I'ma show the world that It's better not to test me 'Cause Bitch, I'm a fuckin' champion Bitch, I'm a fuckin' champion Grindin' work, I do this shit for fun Phoenix, bitch, I'm risin' like the sun I'm a fuckin' lion, I'm the one I am the one, if you not, then you last LP and Jake came to take out the trash Stay in your lane, if you don't, then you crash Beat up your face like your face need a mask I'ma show the world, just sit tight Hit 'em with a left then a big right Team Paul, now I gotta mid fight Oh, it's a blackout, call it midnight Champ gon' hit him with a great hook Get up from the ground, it's not a great look Jab to your face, how your face look Posted on the gram, got the gram shook Blood, sweat, tears, yeah Got no fears, no It's my time, huh Heart's beating inside now People tryna stop me Odds all stacked against me I'ma show the world that It's better not to test me 'Cause Bitch, I'm a fuckin' champion Bitch, I'm a fuckin' champion Grindin' work, I do this shit for fun Phoenix, bitch, I'm risin' like the sun I'm a fuckin' lion, I'm the one Bitch, I'm a fuckin' champion Bitch, I'm a fuckin' champion Grindin' work, I do this shit for fun Phoenix, bitch, I'm risin' like the sun I'm a fuckin' lion, I'm the one You ain't been through what I've been through Days where no food on the menu One bed, three people I used to sleep in the middle Two faces on the pillow Now tryna get to the Skrilla I'ma fight until I get it Knockin' out the competition We came here on a mission But they don't wanna see us winnin' Team Paul with the RNBO We ain't basic but we used to See the most hated Logan and Jake tonight They will be crowned the greatest Bitch, I'm a fuckin' champion Bitch, I'm a fuckin' champion Grindin' work, I do this shit for fun Phoenix, bitch, I'm risin' like the sun I'm a fuckin' lion, I'm the one I will not stop 'til I'm dead Ice in my veins and my head Fuck all that shit that's been said We just be laughin' at hate 'Cause it just keep makin' us bread I am the champ from the land I got the game in my hand I got my mind on the plane Never was shit wasteman But I kept on grindin' and I never gave a damn Blood, sweat, tears, yeah Got no fears, no It's my time, huh Heart's beating inside now People tryna stop me Odds all stacked against me I'ma show the world that It's better not to test me 'Cause Bitch, I'm a fuckin' champion Why it sucks # Jake Paul pretty much says he's a champion during the whole song over and over again. # Jake Paul's rapping voice is annoying and unbearable. # The intro Jake Paul has is just terrible and he's mumbling. # Jitt & Quan sound almost as annoying as Jake Paul on this song. # The lyrics are trash. # The flow is trash # The music video is terrible. Redeeming Qualities # It's quite surprising Jake Paul actually produced a somewhat decent beat. Music Video Jake Paul - “Champion” (Official Music Video, feat. Jitt n Quan) Category:Jake Paul Songs Category:Jitt & Quan Songs Category:Hip hop Category:Diss tracks Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:YouTube Songs Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats